


Within This Teenage Wasteland

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cliffhangers, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hide and Seek, Inspired by Music, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Serial Killer Jensen Ackles, Somnophilia, Stalking, Top Jensen Ackles, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen Ackles wants nothing more than to be his guardian angel, but does this boy have more tricks up his sleeve than Jensen realizes?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Within This Teenage Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! I'm here! Haha I was inspired to do this by a dear friend of mine who gave one of my stupid edits on Twitter a storyline lol. I hope you all enjoy, I worked hard on this! Later!
> 
> (Lyrics taken from Lana Del Rey's "Prom Song" and "Lolita", respectively)
> 
> (Mistakes are my own.)

He. Is. _Gorgeous._

And when Jensen means gorgeous, he absolutely means _GORGEOUS._

There's not a single specimen on this floating rock that could compare to this divine beauty. Jensen has carved up many others just as sinfully delicious, but tonight--tonight of all nights--he cannot seem to act on his murderous urges, at least not towards the lanky teenager walking by himself in the park.

Jensen came here for another easy kill; a drunken man, a jogging woman, a police officer on patrol, literally anyone he could get his hands on first. It's been a while since his "appetite" was sated. And yet...

He follows closely behind the boy, observing him in the darkness. Based on the nature of his clothing and the way he's tapping wildly at his phone with his thumbs, Jensen can safely analyze that the boy is walking to or from a friend's house. He's even got a backpack over his shoulder. Still in high school, maybe? Any details of this beauty would be welcoming, large or small.

Without even fully realizing it, Jensen is taking out his own phone to record the young man, making sure to keep his distance. The longer he records, the longer he becomes entranced by the boy. Floppy brown hair, long, slender legs, scuffed sneakers--the perfect example of a normal teenage boy.

Then Jensen hears it. First comes the whistling, then the humming, and finally singing coming from the boys lips.

_Boy, it's late, walk me home, put your hand in mine_  
_At the gates, stop and say, "Be my valentine"_  
_You are, by far, the brightest star I've ever seen_  
_And I never dreamed I'd be so happy that I could die._

The melody is not familiar to Jensen in the slightest, but he doesn't exactly care. The lyrics almost seem to be _inviting_ him in, as if the boy knows he's being watched by his new admirer. The boy has the voice of a literal angel, and all Jensen wants now is to hear it every single day for the rest of his miserable fucking life.

He follows the boy to his destination--his home, Jensen soon comes to realize. His room is on the second floor facing the backyard, easily viewable from below. He studies him closely, watching as he dances to the music he likes, singing along to the words whilst changing out of his clothes.

Jensen gets hard right then and there, but it only gets worse as time passes by when he climbs up to the second floor for a better look. Illuminated by the lights around him, the boy masturbates, touching his body all over. He whines, whimpers, and moans as he strokes his tool. Jensen's heart hammers in his chest, and he quickly frees his own cock from its confines.

He licks his lips as the boy lays there naked on his bed, all sprawled on like he's just begging for it! Jensen licks his palm, working the head and the shaft as sick thoughts enter his mind. He imagines the boy soaked head to toe in blood, crying, crying, _crying_ Jensen's name in sheer ecstasy. Is he tight? Has he ever been fucked before? Is he a virgin? Oh god...

The pleasure is much to great for Jensen to control, and he's soon blasting his load. At the very same time, the boy clasps a hand over his mouth, shooting sticky hot ropes of come over his abdomen. Jensen pants, putting one hand on the glass of the window he's been watching the boy through. He might not know it yet, but they're connected now. It was symbolic, in a sense. Climaxing together has created a special bond that cannot be severed by any means.

From this moment onward, this boy will have a guardian angel watching over him.

Jensen waits until the boy has fallen into a deep sleep to make his move. He opens the window with ease, silently berating the sleeping teenager for his careless behavior. Nevertheless, it worked out in the end. Jensen sneaks into the boy's room where he finally discovers his name among other things through personal belongings.

Jared Padalecki.

16 going on 17 this summer.

Texts a boy named Milo a lot, presumably his friend.

Good grades.

Foul mouthed and lewd, but a total princess when he texts his parents.

Before Jensen slips back out into the night, he caresses Jared's cheek with the back of his hand, promising to meet with him once more. Upon closing the window and dashing away, Jared's eyes open, unbeknownst to Jensen...

****

Everything is coming together.

Well...almost.

He's still in the planning process, but Jensen's got confidence in himself, and that's all that matters really.

"No, please..." his latest victim sobs, crawling backwards in the dark alley Jensen chased her in.

It's a dead end. He sliced her up good, but she held on for a moment longer than most. Such fight. Not for long. When Jensen finally catches up with her, he shows as much mercy as he does to all his victims: none. Her death is quicker than most, however, since she didn't die nearly as fast. Her blood flows freely from her wounds, staining the pavement red with the crimson substance.

Jensen kneels down over her body, admiring his own work. Not as clean as the last few, yet just as satisfying. He takes out his cellphone after a few seconds of idling by, ready to record.

"This one's for you, Jared," he says as he sticks his finger in the blood, tracing out a message.

****

Jared's walking through the park again.

At night.

Doesn't he know that there are dangerous people out there who could easily do him harm? Silly kid. It's not like Jensen is one of those people. No, sir. He's his knight in shining armor. His guardian angel. His flaming sword.

The kid's just not aware of it.

Jared has no idea how many have had to die so Jensen could keep him safe. The lecherous janitor at his high school just kept _ogling_ at him, and that fucking jerkass of a classmate just wouldn't let up about his hair. They had to be stopped. No one else was going to do it.

Jensen keeps his camera trained on Jared once again as he walks home alone, whistling and singing more words from that song from the first night.

 _Let me take you out of this town_  
_Let me do it right now, baby_  
_Dancing 'til dawn, staying forever young_  
_Let's get out of this place_  
' _Cause you're starting to waste within this teenage wasteland._

Is this a secret message? Is he trying to tell Jensen something with these lyrics? Jensen searched the song online; he's studied the words for hours wondering why Jared loves this song so much.

Does he want to leave this town? Is he desperate for escape? Jensen can't know for sure...but he's leaning on a definite _maybe._

Much later, as Jared sleeps soundly in his bed, Jensen touches him, slowly, gently, softly. His lips, his chest, his thighs--so perfect, so smooth. Delicious. It takes everything within him to not pounce on the boy right here and now. Instead, Jensen chooses the less dangerous option: he presses a feather light kiss to Jared's lips that leave him flustered, smitten, and horny all at the same time.

He flees shortly afterwards, unaware of Jared's sly smile as he touches his pillowy lips and the way he strokes his own erection to completion.

****

"Have you ever loved someone so much, but were afraid to tell them how you truly felt because of who you are and what you do?"

Jensen asks this question to the last remaining survivor chained up in his basement. The asshole had surprised him earlier and tried to escape. He's been trapped in this house for almost 2 months, he should know by now that there's no escape. Jensen barely remembers his name, something with a B, maybe Brian or Byron. Very confusing. Could be that he's pissed because Jensen won't feed him anything other than his friend that died a few days ago from shock. Poor thing.

Nonetheless, B, chained and hanging 3 feet off the ground by his wrists, wails. "Oh god! Somebody help me!"

Jensen paces the room with his bloodstained knife, having already slashed B a few times as punishment. He ignores his screams. "See, there's this boy I like--actually, I should say _young man._ He's growing up pretty fast. Anyway, he's perfect. His name is Jared, and I fell in love the moment I saw him. Problem is...I don't know how to approach him to tell him how I feel. I'm afraid I might scare him off. Haha. Imagine that: _me_ being afraid of something. Weird, right?"

"Just fucking kill me..." B sobs weakly. "Just fucking kill me already! Just...fucking kill me..."

"I mean, I could understand _why_ he'd be scared," Jensen continues, pulling up a chair to talk face to face with B. "But he's gotta know that I'd never hurt him. Yeah, what I do is pretty gnarly, but I'm actually harmless."

"You fucking psychopath. Stay away from him."

Jensen looks up at B with disdain, eyes conveying all his emotions outright. B realizes his mistake all too late as he's rewarded with yet another slash across his bare chest, deeper than the rest. Looks like he could bleed out in a day or a few hours if left untreated. Ah well. Serves him right.

"You're a terrible person to come to for advice, man," Jensen sighs, getting up to go back upstairs. "Be better."

Jensen leaves the screaming man alone in the dark, presumably for the last time.

****

It's summer vacation time, which means less articles of clothing for Jared.

He's wearing a white v-neck shirt with jean shorts that accentuate the curves of his ass oh, so perfectly. Though Jensen is extremely hard in his pants right now, he can't help but to feel a little threatened by every man that looked his boy's way today.

They all had creepy smiles and sick grins when Jared passed them by. Of course, witnessing such things made the urge to strangle someone even greater than usual. Their deaths were slow, but not slower than he wanted them to be. Before the lights left their eyes, Jensen made doubly sure to let them know that Jared was _his_ boy, not their's. Such are the consequences for toying with things that don't belong to them.

In the darkness of the night, Jensen films Jared during his nightly stroll from Milo's house. They're close friends, though Jensen believes that they're _too_ close. In fact, if he's been reading the signs right, Milo might have a bit of a crush on his best friend...which leaves Jensen in a tight spot.

If he kills Milo, Jared would undoubtedly be saddened. But if he lets Milo live, the bastard could move in on his territory. It's a no-win situation for fuck's sake.

As Jensen records Jared from a safe distance, the boy starts humming and singing a different tune this time, one that almost makes Jensen rush up to him.

_Kiss me in the D-A-R-K, dark tonight_  
_D-A-R-K, do it my way_  
_Kiss me in the P-A-R-K, park tonight_  
_P-A-R-K, let them all say..._

Those fucking lyrics are teasing him-- _Jared_ himself is teasing him, and the little brat doesn't even know he's doing it!

When Jared finally gets home, Jensen observes him closely through the window. Jared plays his music and dances suggestively. It's intense enough that it would drive even the sanest of men wild. All while Jared does so, he takes tiny glances towards the window where Jensen is watching from, almost catching him on several occasions.

Is he aware? He can't be.

Jensen has been _very_ careful these past few months, though he's had a few close calls--nosy neighbors walking their dogs at night, wandering parents checking on their child as he sleeps. Would've been an awkward situation for them to find a strange man jerking off over their son.

The hours pass, and Jared is finally asleep, tuckered out from all that gyrating. Jensen slithers inside, going about his business as usual: checking Jared's phone for more info about him, recording him, taking pictures, caressing his soft skin...touching his most intimate areas.

In time, after concluding his business for yet another night, Jensen climbs down the house onto ground level. As he turns to leave, he hears the sound of Jared's window opening. Oh shit! Thinking quickly, Jensen hides himself in the bushes next to the house, heart skipping more beats than a record on a needle.

It's eerily quiet for almost a minute, but then, incredibly, Jared addresses him directly. Not by name, but...still.

"Hello?" He says into the night sky, uncertain.

Jensen doesn't speak, can't seem to find the words. He wasn't prepared for anything like this, to be quite honest. He didn't have much of a long-term goal with this. Yes, eventually he had planned on letting Jared know he existed and was watching over him, but he had no idea _how_ it would go down. And so, Jensen keeps quiet, scared.

"I...I know you're out there," Jared speaks. "And I know you've been here more than once. I'm not mad. I just...I want to see you. Please?"

This is...not good.

And yet, it's not inherently _bad_ either. Right?

It can go either two ways, one of them being extremely worse than the other. Minutes pass by without an answer as Jensen gathers up the courage to do what he must. He proclaimed himself to be Jared's guardian angel, and that's what he's gonna be.

After much deliberation, Jensen emerges from the bushes, showing himself to Jared who watches him from above. He peels off small branches and stems from his leather jacket, smiling sheepishly up at the boy of his dreams.

"Hi..." Jensen says, nervous.

Jared smiles. It's one of those genuine smiles. Jensen knows it well. "Hi."

Jensen sighs deeply, willing his heart to steady, if even for just a moment. He finally gains the courage to climb up the house again, kneeling in his usual spot. "I'm Jensen."

"Jared, but you already know that, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I know a lot of things about you."

"I see."

"That doesn't freak you out or nothing?"

"Should it?"

Jensen smiles, all doubts about this encounter having melted away. "I guess not."

Jared gazes at him in wonder, making Jensen believe he's staring up at the stars themselves. He's fallen completely head over heels for this kid, and it's simultaneously the best and worst feeling in the world.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Jared asks after minutes of silence.

Jensen blinks once, then twice.

Them.

Alone on a walk.

Together.

He'd have to be an idiot to say no to that.

Jensen agrees to it, and soon enough, he's helping Jared shimmy down the second story to the first. It's not long before the pair are walking hand in hand in the very park where Jensen first laid his eyes on Jared.

It feels...rather odd. It's not unpleasant, mind you, just strange. Jensen's never felt this way about another human being before, and to have Jared willingly spend time with him, getting to know him, asking him questions--it feels amazing. Jared wants to know his likes and dislikes, his hobbies, what he likes to do for fun, his big interests. He tells him "hunting" is one, which isn't a complete lie, though not the whole truth either.

It might be too early for the whole truth.

The drags on, but Jensen is never bored, and he can tell Jared is fine with him as well. It's total bliss...until he feels Jared take the knife from its sheath on his hip.

"Is this what you use to skin the animals you hunt?" Jared giggles, fiddling with the tool of death.

Jensen panics, but reins it in quickly. He tries to get the knife back, but Jared snatches away from him, clearly in a playful mood. "Jared, that's a dangerous weapon. You shouldn't play around with that."

"I like dangerous things."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Come on, give it back before you hurt yourself."

Jared pouts, but as he begins to hand it over, he quickly pulls his hand away before Jensen can grab it. "On one condition."

Oh?

Jensen's eyebrow raises, curious. "What's that?"

"You have to hunt me."

"What...?"

"Hunt me. Right now. In the woods. With the knife."

Interesting. Hunting Jared? Wow.

The very thought of treating Jared like one of his victims sends blood straight to Jensen's cock...but he could _never_ harm him! Jared is his little prince, the light in the never-ending darkness.

Perhaps he can still treat Jared like a victim without having to do the rest of the dirty work. It could be a fun little exercise to keep him on his game. A game! That's it! He can treat this as a simple game of tag...except with the inclusion of a deadly weapon. Thankfully, Jensen won't have to use it tonight.

At least he hopes he doesn't.

With mild hesitation, Jensen slowly takes the knife from Jared, creating some kind of contract. Once he does so, Jared starts walking backwards towards the woods that surround the park they're in. He grins from ear to ear, teeth shining brighter than the full moon above them.

"Count to thirty," Jared commands. "No cheating!"

Jensen only smirks as he watches Jared take off, making a break for the forest. As he does so, Jensen obeys the teen's wishes...with a twist of his own, of course.

"One," he says aloud. "Two! Three! Four! Five! Thirty..."

It's not cheating, only impatience.

With that, Jensen takes off in a sprint, right in the direction he witnessed Jared rush into. Entering the woods, Jensen's overcome by an immense wave of euphoria never felt before. He can _taste_ Jared's scent in the air; dear god, what the fuck is happening to him?

Gripping the handle of his knife harder, Jensen takes himself further into the dark forest. Listening to the ambient sounds around him, he attempts to track down where his boy fled to. Taking a look at the ground below, he notices that their are footprints in the dirt. The same prints in the dirt match Jared's sneakers, that much Jensen knows.

He chuckles to himself, following the footprints.

"You're not really making this a challenge, Jared," Jensen hums, twirling his knife in the air. "Who knows what I'll do when I catch you, baby boy..."

As expected, Jared makes no sound or gives Jensen any indication of his location. The fact that Jared has no idea how dangerous the man he's traipsing around with truly is spurs Jensen on. As he presses on, his head begins filling up with tiny scenarios that involve pinning Jared up against a tree and fucking his pretty little head off with the blade of his knife just barely grazing his tender flesh.

However, before Jensen even knows it, Jared's footprints abruptly end where he stands. Perplexed, Jensen frowns, looking around the area for any sort of clues or hints to the boy's whereabouts.

"Jared? Where are you, baby? You trying to trick me?"

Suddenly, the snap of a twig is heard, alerting Jensen. He whips to the right, prepared to give his boy a little scare for being a naughty little trickster, but he finds nothing there, only a roaming deer who quickly veers off in the opposite direction. Jensen stands there, mildly frustrated.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods with a strange man at night, boy! Where are you?"

It's not until Jensen feels cold, sharp steel against his throat that he's given his answer. He stills himself, telling his body to stay rooted to the spot lest he's given a quick, merciless death.

"Here I am," comes Jared's voice; it's a whisper, smoother than honey. He giggles, taking the blade away. With a click, Jensen turns around, watching Jared pocket a switchblade he didn't know he had. All the while, Jared grins backing up against a tree invitingly. "I got you good, didn't I? Come e're, darlin'..."

He's so fucking pretty.

He's amazing.

He's forever Jensen's.

The killer drops his knife where it stabs into the dirt. He stalks forward, slowly approaching Jared with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The same look is also present in Jared's, and Jensen loses all control there. He surges forward to kiss Jared, and for the first time ever, Jared kisses him back. Their tongue do a quick and desperate tango as they're bodies collide.

The sinful moans that Jared lets out of his mouth makes Jensen more animalistic in his advances. He gropes at Jared's rear and squeezes his neck lightly, but Jared takes it up a notch. The boy bites Jensen's neck, his ear, and his bottom lip before soothing each bite over with a sensual tongue sweep. He guides Jensen's hand down to his crotch where it's discovered his cock is free, hard and leaking.

Jared's nimble fingers unfastens Jensen's pants quickly, and before either of them know it, Jensen is lubing up Jared's tight hole with saliva, now both incredibly naked and exposed in the dark, frightening forest. It happened so fucking fast, and now he's got Jared on his back, laying on top of their clothes, claiming his virginity for his own.

Jared's insides are unsurprisingly tight--he's sucking the whole of him in! It's hard to concentrate like this, hard to make perfectly timed thrusts and give Jared the pleasure he so desperately is craving right now. The boy below him squeals, clawing at the dirt and at Jensen's shoulder simultaneously. His body tenses up, and the beautiful boy makes a beautiful sight as he comes on his own, cock untouched.

It's enough to makes Jensen's body shake, speeding up his deep, long thrusts.

"Can I come in you, baby?" He asks. "Please? I need to--"

Jared shuts him with a passionate kiss, and Jensen takes that as a yes. It doesn't take long for him to cross the finish line, spilling his hot seed deep within the teen's insides. Afterwards, Jensen runs his stomach, kissing his navel and running his finger along the sticky ejaculate that lingers.

"If only you could get pregnant. I'd have a boy with you."

"Or a baby girl," Jared giggles.

Jensen shakes his head. "Nah. I have a feeling about this one. Definitely a boy." Looking up at Jared, their eyes lock again, and Jensen knows that...it's time. When they collect their clothes and exit the forest holding hands, Jensen stops him, biting his lip anxiously. "There's something I need to show you."

Jared smiles. "What is it?"

"Something...important. It's about me, but I'm scared to tell you about it."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because if I tell you about it, you might not look at me the same way as you did tonight."

Jared steps into his bubble, kissing Jensen on the cheek sweetly. "Try me."

****

They arrive at Jensen's home almost twenty minutes later with Jensen's hands shaking as he unlocked the front door. He's afraid of what he's about to do, and even more afraid of what he _might_ do if things suddenly take a left turn and not work out in his favor.

He tries not to think about that dark thoughts as they enter, leading Jared inside. His home isn't much, but he's got a long history with it, so it's his forever, unfortunately. No matter. Though the atmosphere in here is sometimes bleak, Jared's presence overrides it all, filling it with more pleasant feelings that only he can exude.

After giving Jared a brief tour of the the place (except the dreaded basement; the smell must be awful down there), Jensen leads him to the living room. The main lights are off, but television is on, displaying a blue screen that drowns the entire area in a sea of eerie colors. Jensen directs Jared to the couch where he sits next to him, knees bouncing up and down whilst giving the boy the remote that controls all.

"Press play when you're ready and the DVD will start playing," Jensen informs, but places his hand on Jared's thigh. "But just--wait a sec, okay? I'm still trying to...process this. I've never shown anyone this side of me before. And anyone who found out...well, I just..."

 _Killed them,_ Jensen wants to say, but holds his tongue.

Jared, being the sweetest angel that he is, smiles gently before making the single most dangerous decision of his life: he presses the play button.

At first, there's a dark screen with the word _Play_ displayed in the top right corner nexts to the universal play button symbol. However, a song soon comes on, one that Jared recognizes instantly by the look of his face. But that's not all.

The look on his face shifts from mildly happy to something completely unreadable as the "video" starts displaying gruesome and disturbing images. Some of which Jensen believes is his best work yet. The song is the same one Jared sang in the park all those months ago, beckoning Jensen to come keep him company, except it's intercut with Jensen committing the greatest sin of all according to most people: murder.

Jared watches himself walking through the park at night, but from an entirely new perspective. In between glimpses of him touching himself and dancing in his bedroom, he bares witness to one of Jensen's latest kills. The woman in the alley. Jensen looks between Jared and the television as the Jensen on tv kneels down and traces the words _I Love You_ within the woman's blood before turning the camera on himself, giving a kissy face.

The video shows off several other kills, including the janitor at Jared's school, the nosy neighbor that almost caught Jensen sneaking out, and one of Jared's less than amazing classmates. Throughout the rest of the presentation, Jensen's eyes remain trained on Jared's expression, or rather his lack thereof. But finally, the video concludes with Jensen taking a selfie video with Jared asleep in his bed, ignorant to what's happening before him.

It ends with Jensen kissing the top of his head as the song fades into silence. The blue screen returns after seconds of inactivity, and the room turns deathly quiet. So quiet, in fact, that one could hear a pin drop from a mile away...or maybe a half-dead man chained up in the basement. Completely new, but just as stubborn as the last one.

"Please..." Jensen says shakily, trying hard not to imagine slicing open Jared's throat. He doesn't want this to be over just as soon as it started. "Say something. Do...you hate me?"

Without a word, and without a discernable expression on his face, Jared stands up. He walks towards the tv, touching the screen. Jensen forces himself to stay seated, to not drag Jared back down with him and smother him with a pillow in order to conceal all his secrets. He just _can't_ do that! The thoughts are so intrusive it almost makes Jensen cry, but then Jared opens his mouth, voice soft and angelic.

"That was...the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me before." Jared turns around, eyes glossy. Tears threaten to fall. "You really love me, don't you?"

For the second time tonight, Jensen's doubts wash away, and he suddenly forgets just why he was so anxious and scared. He rushes towards the teen, falling on both knees in front of him. He grabs Jared's hands, staring into his oddly colored eyes in earnest, pouring out his heart and soul for him.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I knew I had to have you the moment you sang. You were calling to me. You needed someone like me in your life. You needed a guardian angel, and I needed someone I could protect with every fiber of my being. Tonight was the greatest night of my whole life because of you. I never wanna be apart from you now that I know what it feels like to have you in my heart. Tell me you love me, too. Please. I need...I just need to hear it."

"Oh, Jensen... I love you, too."

Jensen exhales happily, getting up to sweep Jared off his feet. They kiss passionately once more, both so caught up in each other that neither realize that it's time to come up for air until they're gasping. Overjoyed by Jared's open-mindedness, Jensen feels like he can lay it all out there on the table. Anything Jared wants to know, Jensen will tell him...but first thing's first.

"I wanna show you something else. Come on."

Taking Jared's hand, Jensen leads him to the basement. Shutting on the lights, Jared's eyes widen in awe at Jensen's set up. There's another man hanging by his wrists here, also shirtless and barely clinging to life. Half-conscious, he begs for Jared to run and call for help, but Jared ignores his cries, choosing instead to walk circles around him, obviously appreciating what Jensen's got going on.

He's truly got the makings of a killer within him. Perhaps...a partner in crime? Fuck, just the notion is making Jensen get a stiff one all over again.

"How long has he been down here?"

"3 weeks," Jensen responds. "He's a fighter."

"What did he do?"

"He looked at you in _that way._ I know the type."

Jared trains his gaze on the man hanging, squinting. "He was that nice boy that bagged my stuff at the grocery store. Wow. How'd you get him here?"

"Please," the man sputters, blood trickling from his mouth. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone."

After hearing his pathetic attempts at dissuading them from harming him, Jared takes out the switchblade he had in the forest. It makes a satisfying click as it's flipped, giving Jensen goosebumps. Jared presses the blade to the man's chest, but before he can get a chance to do any real damage, he turns towards Jensen with the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes imaginable.

"May I?"

And who is Jensen to deny his boy anything now?

"He's all yours."

He'd give him everything.

He'd give him tornadoes and hellfire.

He'd give him the world if he so desired.

Anything to keep Jared happy, anything to make him stay.

Once Jared's fun is over, Jensen joins in for some also, both getting the chance to carve their initials over the man's heart as he succumbs to shock.

The two disappear into the night soon afterwards, determined to spread nothing but death and incredible chaos in their wake.

_And so a new hunt begins..._

**Author's Note:**

> Bum bum BUMMMMMMM!!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
